supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kein Weg zurück
Kein Weg zurück ist die achtzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Die 100. Folge von "Supernatural" erstaunt durch das Wiedersehen mit einem alten Bekannten und einem Opfer – Dean beginnt zu glauben, dass der einzige Weg, Luzifer aufzuhalten darin besteht ja zu Michael zu sagen, aber die Engel entscheiden, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen. Dean, Sam und Castiel sind entsetzt über den neuen Spielplan der Engel und legen sich mit Zachariah an, um einen umfassenden Krieg auf Erden zu verhindern. Handlung Zachariah ist auf der Erde in einer Bar. Durch seine letzten Misserfolge mit den Winchesters ist er frustriert und er unterhält sich mit einem ebenso frustrierten Angestellten über "Firmenpolitik" und die Probleme im "Job". Plötzlich ertönt ein schrilles Geräusch, das das Glas in der Bar zerspringen lässt. Der Engel erklärt, dass das sein Boss sei. Während Zachariah den neuen Anweisungen lauscht, gehen die Augen des Angestellten und des Barkeepers in Flammen auf und die beiden sterben. Zachariah sieht, jetzt, durch seinen Boss auf den neusten Stand gebracht, endlich seine Chance seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Gut gelaunt verlässt er die Bar. In einem Motel packt Dean all seine persönlichen Sachen in einen Karton. Er schreibt einen Brief, den er dazulegt und adressiert den Karton an Bobby. Als er sich einen weiteren Drink einkippt, steht auf einmal Sam in der Tür. Dean ist überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Sein Bruder sagt, es sei nicht schwer gewesen die Stationen seiner Abschiedstour zu verfolgen. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Dean so einfach aufgeben und "ja" sagen will. Sam sagt, dass er Dean aufhalten müsse. Der Ältere meint, dass das diesmal, wo er nicht voller Dämonenblut ist, schwierig für Sam werden würde. Dieser erwidert, dass er das wisse und sich deshalb Hilfe mitgebracht habe. Dean dreht sich um und wird sofort von Castiel an der Stirn berührt. Die drei sind bei Bobby und recherchieren. Dean macht eine sarkastische Bemerkung darüber, dass sie nach monatelangem Bücherwälzen ausgerechnet an dem Tag die Lösung für ihre Probleme finden würden. Bobby fragt, was mit Dean passiert sei, dass er so negativ denkt. Er erklärt, dass er erkannt habe, dass man der Realität ins Auge sehen müsste. Luzifer plane Milliarden Menschen umzubringen und wenn ein "ja" zu Michael Menschen retten kann, dann müsse er das tun. Bobby ermahnt ihn, nicht aufzugeben, doch der ältere Winchester sagt, dass Bobby ihm nichts zu sagen habe, da er nicht sein Vater sei. Bobby holt einen Revolver und eine Kugel hervor und erklärt, dass er sich nur noch nicht umgebracht habe, weil er Dean versprochen hat, nicht aufzugeben. Daraufhin herrscht bedrücktes Schweigen. Plötzlich fasst sich Castiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Kopf. Er sagt, dass gerade etwas passiere, und verschwindet. Er findet sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Ringsherum sind die Bäume umgestürzt. An einer Stelle wölbt sich die Erde. Der Engel geht näher an diese Stelle heran und wird plötzlich von zwei anderen Engeln angegriffen. Er kann beide im Kampf töten. Dann tritt er wieder an die Stelle heran und untersucht das Erdreich, als auf einmal eine Hand aus der Erde hervorkommt. Castiel zieht den Menschen aus dem Erdloch hinauf und transportiert sich mit ihm zurück zu Bobbys Haus. Dort legt er den jungen Mann ab. Bobby ruft nach den Brüdern und möchte von diesen wissen wer der Junge ist. Sam identifiziert ihn als ihren Halbbruder Adam. Castiel sagt, dass die Engel ihn wieder erweckt haben und graviert ihm daraufhin Schutzsymbole in die Rippen. Dadurch kommt Adam zu sich. Er will wissen wo er ist. Sam erklärt es ihm und stellt sich und Dean als Adams Brüder vor. Adam erklärt, er habe bereits von ihnen gehört und die Engel hätten ihn vor ihm gewarnt. Die Brüder wollen wissen, wieso die Engel ihn wiedererweckt haben. Adam sagt, dass er als Michaels Hülle dienen und gegen Luzifer kämpfen soll. Als Belohnung würde er dann seine Mutter wiedersehen. Dean reagiert daraufhin perplex, da er denkt, dass er Michaels Hülle sein soll. Castiel meint, dass die Engel verzweifelt sein müssen und Adam als Plan B benutzen wollen. Als Michaels Hülle wäre er zwar nicht perfekt, aber besser als sonst ein Mensch. Sam erzählt Adam, dass die Engel ihn belogen hätten. Adam fragt, warum er Sam glauben sollte. Dessen Antwort, dass sie dasselbe Blut in sich hätten, tut er damit ab, dass seine Mutter seine Familie sei und nicht Sam und Dean und auch John sei nur ein Typ gewesen, der ihn ab und zu zu einem Baseballspiel mitgenommen hätte und nicht sein Vater. Sam bittet Adam dort zu bleiben und ihnen zu vertrauen, wenn er auch nur eine gute Erinnerung an John habe. Dies scheint Adam dann doch zu überzeugen. Sie recherchieren weiter. Als Adam mit Bobby allein im Raum ist und dieser ihm den Rücken zudreht, versucht Adam zu verschwinden, doch Sam hält ihn davon ab. Sie unterhalten sich über John und Sam sagt ihm, dass John ihn durch seine Abwesenheit nur beschützen wollte und dass er eigentlich nichts verpasst hätte, da er auch für sie nicht gerade ein guter Vater war. Adam meint, dass Sam nicht in der Lage sei das zu beurteilen. Er hätte immer nur sich gehabt, da seine Mutter im Krankenhaus Doppelschichten arbeiten musste und hätte alles dafür gegeben, John als Vater in seinem Leben zu haben. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Adam geht Sam in den Keller, wo sie Dean im Panikraum eingesperrt haben. Dean und Sam sind sich einig, dass sie nicht zulassen wollen, dass Adam "ja" sagt. Dean meint, dass er es tun werde. Sam will wissen warum er aufgegeben habe. Dean meint, er habe keinen Glauben mehr an Sam und das die Gegenseite einen Weg finden würde, um Sam zum "ja" sagen zu bringen. Dean findet, dass Sam nicht stark genug ist, um beim "nein" zu bleiben. Sam ist von Deans Worten verletzt und verlässt den Panikraum. Er kommt zu Bobby und Castiel ins Zimmer, die beide ein Auge auf Adam haben. An Sams Haltung und dessen Gesichtsausdruck können die beiden schnell erkennen, dass das Gespräch mit Dean keinen Erfolg hatte. Daher geht nun der Engel zu Dean hinunter. Dort hat Dean ihm eine Falle gestellt und kann ihn mittels des in Blut gezeichneten Zeichens, mit dem sie schon des öfteren Engel vertrieben haben, bannen. Anschließend gelingt es ihm, sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen. Als Sam sein Verschwinden bemerkt, bricht er auf, um ihn zu suchen und bittet Bobby auf Adam aufzupassen, notfalls müsse er ihn an seinen Rollstuhl anketten. In seinem Traum trifft Adam auf Zachariah. Er vermutet richtig, dass, da er Adam nicht finden konnte, er wohl bei Sam und Dean ist. Er warnt ihn erneut vor den Beiden und sagt, ihm dass sie sich nur um sich selbst scheren und er ihnen egal sei. Wenn er seine Mutter wiedersehen wolle, müsse er ihm vertrauen und mit den Engeln zusammen arbeiten. Dann wird Adam wach. Dean hat derweil einen Straßenprediger ausfindig gemacht und bittet ihn, den Engeln zu sagen, dass er bereit wäre, doch ehe dieser seiner Bitte Folge leisten kann, schickt Castiel ihn in einen Schlaf und zieht Dean wütend in eine Seitengasse. Dort verprügelt er ihn. Er ist sauer, weil nach allem, was er für Dean getan hat, dieser nun doch "ja" sagen will. Als Dean am Boden liegt, bittet er Castiel um den Gnadenstoß, doch dieser berührt nur seine Schulter und bringt ihn zurück zu Bobby. Dort ist mittlerweile Adams Verschwinden entdeckt worden. Castiel erzählt ihnen, dass die Engel Adam haben. Sam fragt, wo sie ihn hingebracht haben. Adam sitzt in dem Warteraum, in dem Dean auch schon mal saß, und isst einen Baconcheeseburger. Zachariah erscheint und bemerkt, dass Adam die gleichen Vorlieben wie Dean zu haben scheint. Adam fragt, ob Michael jetzt für ihn bereit wäre. Der Engel erklärt, dass sich in der Sache ein Problem ergeben habe und er nicht Michaels Hülle sondern nur eine Falle für Dean wäre. Adam ist empört, dass Zachariah ihn angelogen hat. Dieser erklärt, er habe nur gewisse Details ausgelassen, um ihn zu manipulieren, aber dass, wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, er immer noch der illegitime Bruder des Mannes sei, den sie wirklich wollen und er trotzdem noch seine Mutter sehen dürfte. Adam fragt, warum er ihm das glauben sollte. Genervt von Adam bringt Zachariah ihn dazu, Blut zu spucken. Im Panikraum kommt Dean zu sich. Er ist an das Bett gekettet. Sam sitzt bei ihm und klärt ihn darüber auf, dass die Engel Adam haben und er in dem Warteraum sei. Dean will wissen, was Sam nun zu tun gedenkt. Dieser macht seine Handschelle los und sagt ihm, dass er auf ihn angewiesen sei, da es zu viele Engel gegen sie wären. Dean kann nicht verstehen, dass Sam ihn los macht, denn wenn ihre Plätze vertauscht wären, hätte er Sam im Panikraum verrotten lassen. Außerdem habe er immer noch vor, "ja" zu Michael zu sagen. Sam sagt, dass Bobby und Castiel ihm in der Hinsicht nicht trauen, aber er daran glaube, dass Dean das Richtige tun und beim "nein" bleiben wird. Dean fragt, warum Sam ihm vertraut. Dieser begründet es damit, dass Dean immer noch sein großer Bruder sei. Castiel bringt die Brüder zu einer verlassenen Lagerhalle in der sich der Warteraum befindet. Er kann Adam dort nicht einfach herausholen, da er von zu vielen Engeln bewacht wird. Der Engel sagt er würde sich um die Engel kümmern, während die Brüder Adam heraus holen sollen. Dean hält das für Selbstmord. Castiel meint, dass er so wenigstens nicht zusehen muss, wie Dean einknickt und "ja" sagt. Er zieht ein Teppichmesser hervor. Als er in die Lagerhalle geht, wird er sofort von einem Engel angegriffen. Er kann diesen töten, aber kurz darauf kommen weitere vier Engel auf ihn zu. Er lässt seine Waffe fallen und reißt sein Hemd auf. Er hat sich mit dem Teppichmesser das Zeichen in den Oberkörper geritzt, mit dem Dean ihn zuvor aus dem Panikraum vertrieben hatte. Er berührt es und zusammen mit den vier Engeln verschwindet Castiel in einem gleißenden Licht. Als die Luft rein ist, betritt Dean das Lagerhaus. Er findet Adam am Boden liegend vor. Ehe er ihn aus dem Warteraum bringen kann, taucht Zachariah auf. Er fragt Dean, ob er sich das wirklich so einfach vorgestellt habe. In dem Moment greift Sam den Engel von hinten an, doch er wird von Zachariah gegen eine Trennwand geschleudert. Der Engel sagt, dass ihn seine Geduld nun doch endlich ans Ziel bringen würde, und lässt Adam erneut Blut spucken. Er sagt, dass sein Boss recht behalten hätte und sein Plan aufgegangen sei. Dean sei nun endlich bereit. Er lässt auch Sam Blutspucken. Dean bittet ihn damit aufzuhören und sagt, dass er nun "ja" sagen würde. Sam ist entsetzt, dass Dean jetzt doch zugestimmt hat, aber während Zachariah eine Formel spricht, um Michael erscheinen zu lassen, zwinkert Dean Sam zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es nur ein Trick sei und er einen Plan habe. Der Raum fängt an zu wackeln und es erklingt ein schriller Ton. Dean sagt zu dem Engel, dass, bevor Michael von ihm Besitz ergreifen dürfte, er ihm zuerst ein paar Bedingungen erfüllen müsse. Zum eine wolle er die Sicherheit einiger Menschen garantiert haben und zum anderen wolle er Zachariah tot sehen. Zachariah sagt, das Michael ihn niemals töten würde, woraufhin Dean sagt, dass Michael es vielleicht nicht tun würde, aber er. Dann tötet er den Engel. Er hilft Adam auf und fragt ihn, ob er laufen könne. Er nickt. Dean kümmert sich um Sam und hilft ihm nach draußen. Adam will ihnen folgen, doch die Tür fällt zu. Dean kann ihn nicht heraus holen. Es erscheint ein blendend helles Licht und als Dean dann doch die Tür öffnet, ist der Warteraum samt Adam verschwunden. Die Brüder fahren zurück zu Bobby. Dean sagt zu Sam, dass sie Adam und Castiel zurückholen würden. Sam will wissen, warum Dean sich entschieden hat, doch nicht "ja" zu sagen. Dean meint, dass er in dem Moment gedacht hat, dass er es Sam zu verdanken hat, überhaupt im Warteraum zu sein, er ihn aber trotzdem nicht enttäuschen wollte. Danach entschuldigt sich Dean bei ihm und sagt ihm, dass er in ihm immer nur ein Kind mit Triefnase, auf den er aufpassen musste, gesehen hat, sie aber beide wüssten, dass Sam das schon lange nicht mehr sei und wenn Sam Manns genug sei, an ihn zu glauben, dann ist es das mindeste, dass er auch an Sam glaubt. Dean sagt, dass sie weiterhin auf ihre Weise gegen das Schicksal ankämpfen werden und Sam stimmt ihm zu. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Zachariah *Michael (körperlos) *Adam Milligan *Stuart Holmes Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel Musik *'The Man Upstairs' von Kay Starr *'When the Saints Go Marching In' von Kurt Fuller Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Point of No Return (Punkt ohne Rückkehr) *'Spanisch:' Punto Sin Retorno (Punkt ohne Rückkehr) *'Französisch:' Plan B (Plan B) *'Italienisch:' Punto Di Non Ritorno (Punkt ohne Rückkehr) *'Portugiesisch:' Caminhos Sem Volta (Wege ohne Rückkehr) *'Polnisch:' Punkt bez powrotu (Punkt ohne Rückkehr) *'Tschechisch:' Bod, od kterého už není návratu (Der Punkt ohne Rückkehr) *'Ungarisch:' Ahonnan nincs visszatérés (Punkt ohne Rückkehr) *'Finnisch:' Ratkaiseva päätös (Wichtige Entscheidung) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05